


Aftermath

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: After narrowly escaping Thunderblight with Riju's help, Urbosa just wants to sleep. Her family has other ideas. Shameless fluff.
Relationships: Urbosa & Gerudo OC, Urbosa & Riju, Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidCrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidCrone/gifts).



Urbosa can’t remember ever being this exhausted. Or this sore. Or this shaken.

Or this squished.

She grunts, trying to shift position to ease the pressure on her ribs, and immediately Arakna holds tighter, head jolting up to glare at her. Her soul-sister’s eyes are puffy and red as she snaps, “I told you, this is happening, so just go with it. Stop _squirming_ , damn you.”

Zelda sniffles quietly, curled up beneath Urbosa’s arm. Arakna is half on top of Urbosa so her body is pressed against Zelda’s, and Zelda’s arm is around the woman’s waist, her face hidden against Urbosa’s shoulder. She hasn’t said a word since arriving back at the castle, since coming to Urbosa’s room and collapsing on top of her like the child she has not been for so many years, and Urbosa holds her as close as she can even though it hurts just to breathe, let alone move. “I would stop squirming if you would stop crushing me.”

“Shut up.” Arakna puts her head back down, ear pressed over Urbosa’s heart, and Urbosa pretends she didn’t notice the woman’s voice trembling. “Stop being a wuss.” Her fingers curl harder into Urbosa’s shirt, knuckles white. “Fuck’s sake.”

Urbosa huffs out a soft laugh even though her battered ribs protest, and she looks over Arakna’s head to see Riju sitting in the corner. The girl is pointedly not looking at them as she combs her fingers through her sand seal’s fur, presumably at least attempting to give the three some semblance of privacy. Urbosa wants to beckon her over, but her arms are currently full of her family, and so she settles for calling out even though her voice is so weak and scratchy she’s not sure Riju can hear. “Riju?”

Riju jumps; her head snaps up, and she clears her throat, clearly trying to appear unaffected even though Urbosa can see how nervous she is. “Um, yes, Lady Urbosa?”

Urbosa smiles and tilts her head toward the girl. “You’re invited over, you know.” Riju is younger than Urbosa had first taken her for; she can’t be any older than twelve, and a familiar sense of protectiveness rises in her chest. “You saved my life.”

Riju hesitates, her eyes flickering over to Arakna and Zelda. Zelda doesn’t say anything, but Arakna lifts an arm even though she doesn’t move her head from Urbosa’s chest. “Get over here, child,” she mutters, and a relieved smile spreads across Riju’s face before she gets up and shyly pads over to them. She lays down on top of the three of them, and Urbosa adjusts her grip on Arakna so she can settle her hand on Riju’s back. Riju wriggles until her head is tucked beneath Urbosa’s chin, and a moment later Urbosa feels Zelda shift against her. She blinks her eyes open to see her daughter prop herself up on her elbow to look at Riju, and her heart aches as she sees the glimmer of tears on Zelda’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Riju,” she croaks, breathing in shakily, “you saved Mata. I….I can’t ever repay you for that.”

“You don’t have to, Princess.” Riju smiles, reaching over to touch Zelda’s arm. “Where I come from….you and I are friends. I’m just glad I can help.”

Zelda smiles shakily back. “You did more than help. You’re very brave, taking on Thunderblight like that.”

Riju ducks her head, her cheeks coloring. “Oh, I….thank you,” she mumbles, “that’s….very kind of you. It was mostly Patricia, really.”

The sand seal in the corner barks and ambles toward them, flopping down next to Riju and putting her chin on the girl’s arm. Riju giggles softly, scratching the top of her head. “You’re such a brave girl, aren’t you,” she coos. “Good girl, Patricia.”

“Now that we have the stinky animal, will you both shut the fuck up so I can sleep?” Arakna shoves her face further into Urbosa’s neck with a halfhearted slap at Zelda. “You sound like the old biddies in the square.”

Riju giggles again, and Zelda huffs out a shaky laugh before lying back down and curling up beneath Urbosa’s arm. Silence slowly descends on them, the tension in the room easing and softening, and Urbosa is almost asleep when she hears Arakna’s voice, gossamer-quiet in the still room: “Thank you for saving my soul-sister, Riju.”

**Author's Note:**

> CUDDLE PUDDLE YALL. When I tell you I SCREAMED when the new Champions showed up....god I love this game. Riju interacting with Urbosa was everything I ever wanted.


End file.
